


The Emotion Called Love

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Blood Drinking, Sibling Incest, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: When Rei left Ritsu, all Ritsu could feel was hatred. After drowning himself in various physical relationships, he realized all he wanted was his brother to stay with him. But isn't it disgusting? To want a brother more than as one?





	The Emotion Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wanted my first Ensemble Stars fanfic to be for my #1 sin ship... This is originally part of a fanfic that was supposed to be with this one, but I ended up not writing it lol...... Well, if you're here to read what I gave my dearest brother ship, I hope you enjoy! I apologize if this is horrible I haven't written a fanfic in..... maybe two years so yeah...

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that filled his room. It was nighttime, he noted, as he heard the distant cheering of females from what he assumed was the concert that was going on a few blocks away from his apartment. Correction: his and his brother's apartment. After Rei graduated from Yumenosaki, he sought out a place to live in and moved out of the Sakuma household. Not like his parents cared or anything. At this point, Rei and Ritsu were pretty much alone the entire time they were at home. Not at the same time most days. Since UNDEAD had their practices mostly in the late afternoons, when the sun was about to set. Ritsu continues to stare at the window, the bright lights cutting through the black canvas the night brought to the town. How did it all happen again? It was only in the span of a couple years but the time seemed to be so long ago...

 

The distant voices from the concert caught Ritsu's attention immediately. He seemed to be able to feel it within himself as well. The melody constructed just for him. From his big brother. UNDEAD was performing there. His brother could be so mean, that bastard.

 

Smiling to himself he turned from the window and proceeded towards the bathroom in the bedroom. Shedding the articles of clothing he had on, Ritsu turned on the water to the shower, steam immediately filling the bathroom. The warmth seeped into his entire being, and he slowly began washing himself. The younger Sakuma took that time to think about the past, and remember how he got like this with his brother...

 

* * *

 

If Ritsu had to guess, it was that time when Rei was a second year. He wanted to study abroad, and he did so, leaving Ritsu behind. At that point, Ritsu didn't know what to do with himself. Why did he onii-chan leave him alone with _them?_ Its not like they cared about them anymore. It was always work work and more work. At this point he figures Maa-kun's parents care for him more than his own.

 

That entire time Rei was gone, Ritsu grew to hate the brother he loved so much. Just like his parents, the person who was supposed to be there for him wasn't. Why was that? With that question, the hatred he had grew and grew and grew, and in the end, all that affection turned black. Ritsu then didn't care what happened to his academics. He started skipping class, constantly sleeping somewhere, either outside on the benches, or in an unoccupied practice room. Sleep made the time pass. Sleep also cut him off from the world. That's why sleep was good.

 

Of course, doing this always worried Mao. Ritsu, thinking on it now, feels sorry that Maa-kun had to take care of him. If he had to put it to words, it was... an outlet. Ritsu wanted Maa-kun to take care of him the way he wanted his older brother to. And subconsciously, his desires were being pushed onto other people.

 

Occasionally, he would drink blood from people (as part of his supernatural tendencies to act like a vampire), be it Mao or members of Knights. From there, he got himself into relationships to take the loneliness away. At first it was Mao. He could always rely on his dear Maa-kun. Although Mao was hesitant, eventually he gave into Ritsu's desires. Their first time was rough. Ritsu wanted it to be that way. He wanted to feel pain, because it was the only way to actually know if he was alive... or something like that. Then after awhile, it just stopped. Mao had fallen in love, and Ritsu just let him go. He figured that was what he ultimately wanted.

 

_Someone that would love him._

 

And again. The pain came back. His despicable brother was still gone, yet he was still yearning for his presence, his touch, _anything_ that Ritsu could feel or see. Ritsu wanted Rei back.

 

And the thought terrified him.

 

A year finally passed, and Rei came back, and Ritsu's blood boiled. He was finally there, yet he created his own unit, developed from the one he had while he was still at Yumenosaki. He named it UNDEAD, and he had a fucking _dog_ there. “Wanko this, Wanko that,” just _seeing_ that damn Oogami next to his brother made him want to kill. Why was that, he wondered. Then, he realized.

 

_Ah, this is jealousy._

 

People that weren't even related to Rei got more affection from him than Ritsu, his blood-related brother. He figured there was something bad that happened that made his brother leave him. Then he just turned everything around and blamed himself. It wasn't Rei's fault that Ritsu wasn't loved, it was Ritsu's own fault.

 

_The price for loving a brother more than he should._

 

With that conclusion he went to another outlet: Sena Izumi. He was lonely too, the love of his life taken away by Ritsu's childhood friend. Occasionally he would spot Mao with this person, certainly the blue glasses made him stand out. He was with Mao... Trickstar was their unit, he vaguely remembers.

 

Ah, that's right. Yuuki Makoto.

 

In all honesty Ritsu didn't understand what Mao saw in this guy. But he couldn't say anything to Mao when he was so _happy._ He would always tear his eyes away from the scene, feeling bitter because he can't have that.

 

Izumi and Ritsu confided in each other, tried to take the pain away from each other. For awhile, it worked. But it would always resurface, a neverending pool of desire drowning them, and bringing them into the sea of greed and lust.

 

That's why humans are imperfect, he figures. We're all so greedy, wanting something even when we can't have it.

 

When the Ou-sama suddenly came back to Yumenosaki, Knights was complete again, with the addition of first year Suou Tsukasa. Ritsu had more on his schedule, more practices, more lives. It made him forget he had a brother waiting for him to come home sometimes.

 

But wasn't that great? Nothing to disrupt the _relationship_ they had with each other.

 

Rei would always see him and try to hug him in campus, and he would always get rejected. But Ritsu wonders _why now,_ of all times, would he outwardly show his affection for him. To be honest though, Ritsu couldn't get enough of his touch. He always wanted more, but never dared to pry.

 

His brother may be like him, but he definitely isn't as bad as him.

 

Occasionally, Ritsu would fantasize how life would be like if Rei knew what he felt about him. Would it be good? Would it be bad? His brother was unpredictable, so it was hard to see what the end was. At worse, it would be like.... an ending to it all? Rei and Ritsu would be together by the blood they share, but nothing else.

 

It would simply be a brother's relationship.

 

Thinking about it that way, nothing could ever go wrong. They would always be connected through the blood running through their veins, so they wouldn't be able to just _not_ see each other anymore. They would not just be in a relationship that Ritsu desires, if he got shot down ( _will_ is the word running through his head). With the resolve to lay everything in his head to rest, he set out to make an end to everything that was wrong.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu made his way to the Light Music Club. The sky was turning a dark shade of orange, nobody from the club could be there... Unless UNDEAD was truly having a meeting. When he got there though, no sounds came from inside the room. Figuring it was safe, he opened the door.

 

Rei, who was emerging from his coffin, looked up and a smile spread from those lips.

 

“Ah, Ritsu, It has been awhile hasn't it?”

 

“...Yeah.” Ritsu was stiff. He closed the door behind him. No turning back now.

 

“I can't assume that you're here so then we can walk home together, right?” Rei's red eyes peered through the black strands in his face.

 

Ritsu's expression turned bitter. “And why would I do that, Anija.”

 

Rei gave a small chuckle, and Ritsu's heart stirred. Why is it so painful, this longing he has...

 

“So, why are you here, my beloved Ritsu?”

 

_Beloved_

 

Was he though? After all he did in the last year, he still had the gall to say _beloved?!_

 

“...Don't say that.. Despicable Anija.”

 

“Why though? I love my cute younger brother, what else can I say?”

 

More pain goes through Ritsu. Why was his brother so good at messing with him, ugh.

 

“...If you loved me, then why did you have to leave me with them, huh? Why! I needed you _so much,_ and you weren't there for me. You never even thought of me once while you were abroad right?” The words leaked from his mouth, and Ritsu couldn't stop. He felt like he was going to regret everything that came out of his mouth, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop his emotions from leaving him.

 

Rei was stunned. “Wha- Ritsu--”

 

“Don't you _dare_ try to lie to my face, don't even try! I know when you do, you've done it to me so many times! Back then I couldn't help but not say anything, because you were always there, you never felt like you were going to up and disappear from my life so what the hell Anija. What did I do to make you leave and stay at some foreign place for a year huh? Was it so wrong of me to believe, like the child I was, that we could be together forever? Was it?”

 

Ritsu was shaking, everything he kept bottled up for that entire year was coming out, and he could just feel everything breaking between him and his brother. He figured as much though... _I mean, its disgusting to have romantic feelings for your blood related older brother right?_

 

“...Ritsu...” Rei reached his hand out, and Ritsu slapped it away.

 

Ritsu continued to look down, his vision began to get blurry. Dammit, he was crying.

 

He didn't want to show his weak side to his brother at all, but why is he so self-conscious about that? Everything was going to end soon anyways. He said everything he wanted to say, he thinks... He feels so _empty_ without all the rage he had bottled up for all that time..

 

So all that's left is to break everything with his own hands.

 

In one bold move he bent over and placed his lips over his stunned brother's. And as soon as it started, it ended. Ritsu felt content, knowing that he was the one to end everything, to bring a peace to his inner turmoil. Rei now knew how he felt for him, and that's all Ritsu could ever ask from his big brother. Turning away from his big brother, Ritsu rubbed his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his blazer.

 

“...That's how it is Onii-chan... Sorry to have bothered you when you're so busy.”

 

And with that, Ritsu opened the door and bolted out of the room. Despite feeling content earlier, everything felt like it was burning. His chest was in pain, the tears wouldn't stop. He had to get out of there, otherwise he'll have to hear what his brother has to say.

 

Well, what _did_ he have to say? Was there anything he needed to hear that he probably could figure out on his own? Like... he was probably fucking that Wanko of his... or was it that he was getting fucked by that liar who claims he's a womanizer? Whatever it was Ritsu didn't want to hear it. Everything was over. Now they could be normal...

 

* * *

 

Stunned, Rei touched his lips with his fingertips. Did that truly happen just now? Did it really? Rei couldn't tell anymore. His fantasy must've materialized itself, otherwise why else would his darling Ritsu come here and kiss him?

 

When Rei was younger, he was ecstatic to be a big brother. His baby brother was so cute he just _adored_ Ritsu. They took music lessons, and would frequently play duets with each other. It was bliss having a younger sibling.

 

Then, everything changed when he hit adolescence. He enrolled into Yumenosaki, with ambitions to become an idol. He then became an 'Eccentric,' one of the Five Oddballs due to his supernatural tendencies to 'drink blood' and sleep during the day.

 

He was the president of the Student Council, and he even was in his own unit with Koga and Keito. They called it DEADMANZ. Those were the days he was very powerful.

 

On the side, he got to see the beautiful face of his Ritsu who was preparing to enroll into Yumenosaki the next academic year. Frequently he would look at the album he made and really realize how much Ritsu has grown up. Most of the time he would feel overjoyed at the fact that his dear Ritsu was growing up. But one day, all he felt was a throb deep from his body. He questioned himself as to why he was feeling this pain, and then he felt threatened.

 

What would happen to him if Ritsu got taken away by someone because of something such as love?

 

In the dead of night sometimes he would have to release because of the desire pent up inside of him. And more frequent than not he found himself fantasizing about his baby brother, writhing beneath him, moaning in pleasure as Rei's cock rams into his hole relentlessly.

 

Every single time, Ritsu would climax, and Rei, to his horror, would climax as well.

 

...Did he always see Ritsu in this way? As some erotic being that should only be touched by him?

 

Ritsu was too pure, he shouldn't be tainted by the dirty things that go through his big brother's mind.

 

With that thought, he decided to study abroad for a year, in hopes of studying more music. Yet Ritsu never left his mind. It seemed like the feelings he had for his younger brother were intensified now that he was so far away from him. That year was utter torture, to say the least.

 

When he came back to Yumenosaki, Ritsu was... apathetic...besides the face that he seemed to hate him, and Rei didn't know why. He continued unit activities, and he was training his Wanko. Well.... Koga wasn't really his dog or anything. Koga was his support, Rei had to guess.

 

One day, Koga just told him flat out “You should just tell your damn brother what'cha feel. It's not like the people here are going to fuckin' care, you're an Oddball for fuck's sake!” Koga's words may have been harsh, but that was just how he spoke.

 

A small smile spread on Rei's face, and he ruffled Koga's hair. “Thank you, Wanko... But I really shouldn't say anything.”

 

And now he regrets not taking Koga's advice.

 

Immediately scrambling from his coffin he runs after Ritsu. The moon is out now, and that's all he needs to find Ritsu.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu sits on the grass, looking up to the light of the full moon. He feels like shit right now, everything must be a mess, because his insides still feel terrible as well. Well... he managed to get _something_ out, so it's not that bad. He considered the time, and wondered if it was too late to ask for Maa-kun if he could stay over for the night. He gets up and there's a voice he hears that he doesn't want to hear. Why? Why was he here?

 

Scared, Ritsu starts running in the opposite direction, and to his despair, Rei catches him by the arm.

 

“Let go of me!!” Ritsu tries to pry his arm from Rei's grasp, but instead his grip tightens.

 

“I'm not, until you listen to what I say.”

 

Ritsu stays quiet, and shuts his eyes. _Everything will finally end..._

 

Rei grabs Ritsu's face by his jaw, and forces him to look into those identical blood red eyes. “Now, listen to me, okay? I'm not lying to you when I say all this.”

 

Ritsu doesn't reply, but something... hope? Flashes in his eyes.

 

“The reason I left to study abroad, was because I was afraid I was desiring you too much. You were so cute and I was afraid of somebody taking you away from me. I thought that it was wrong of me to want you, more as that of an older sibling. So I tried to study, but the more I was there the more I wanted to be by your side. I wanted to do so much to you but... I didn't want to destroy the pure you. It wouldn't be right of me to do those despicable things to you.”

 

Ritsu stays silent, mind processing what his brother just said. Does that mean....?

 

Rei sighs and releases his previous hold on Ritsu, just to pull him into a tight embrace. Hands combing through short yet messy black strands he continues to speak. “...I love you Ritsu. And this isn't the kind of love one should have for his younger brother. I just thought that it would be better if I was _just_ your big brother, nothing else. You know, be normal.”

 

This time, something comes out of Ritsu's mouth. It's a laugh. A joyous laugh. Pushing his hands on Rei's chest he manages to pull away from his brother's embrace, to look up at that face he grew up seeing. The bright light in the dreary Sakuma household.

 

“You say normal, we're not even _normal_ Onii-chan!” Ritsu smiles,eyes watering with tears once again. Quickly he runs his sleeve through his eyes again and looks up once again. “So, can I believe... that what you want from me, is what I want from you?”

 

Rei was overjoyed, Ritsu called him Onii-chan! With a smile on his face to boot! Through that phase of happiness, he also heard Ritsu's question, and with a gentle smile he responds, just as Ritsu hoped for. “...I want you Ritsu. I want your everything, and nobody should have the right to be with you the way I want to. I want to stay by your side forever, and nothing could ever deter me from that decision.”

 

Ritsu smiled even wider, and that was all that Rei needed.

 

But suddenly Ritsu turned bitter. “I'm still mad at you for abandoning me with those horrible parents we have. If you leave me alone like that ever again I'll kill you.”

 

Rei heartily laughed, taking Ritsu's hand into his own. “I promise I'll never abandon you.”

 

They both grew silent, just taking the time to stare at each other's faces. It has been awhile since they have actually _looked_ at eachother. And oh, how nice it was to just be able to drown in those pools of red, they similarly thought.

 

Rei finally blinked, and looked up at the sky. “Oh my, it has gotten pretty late, hasn't it? We should head home now.”

 

Ritsu pouted. “But there's something I want to do first...”

 

“Hmm? What is it, dearest Ritsu?” Rei was greeted with the most adorable pink coloring his beautiful brother's face. “...Kiss me. That one from earlier doesn't count, and I want to kiss you before we're home...”

 

_Ah, parents,_ Rei realized, and grabbed his brother by the shoulders. “My my Ritsu, I never knew you were a romantic, under the moon like this~”

 

Ritsu sputtered, the light blush darkening a little more due to embarrassment. “W-W-Well, you just made me wait too freaking long, uzai onii-chan, Can't you give me a break!?”

 

Rei laughed, and Ritsu pouted again, looking away from his brother.

 

“Now, if you don't look at me, I won't be able to kiss you where I want to~” Reluctantly Ritsu faced forward once again, and tilted his head up a little. Rei smiled, praising his brother like he was a dog. And Ritsu couldn't help but like it.

 

Rei inched forward, and finally laid his lips on top of the ones he longed for many years. At first it was just the brushing of lips, and then Ritsu wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, bringing him closer, closer, as close as possible. Rei's hands finally rested on Ritsu's waist and they continued their light kissing. Ritsu quickly and boldly opened his mouth and traced his tongue over Rei's sealed lips. Rei complied, and Ritsu could finally taste his brother. Ritsu couldn't describe what it was, all he knew was that it was most definitely what he expected his older brother to taste like... His tongue rubbed Rei's, and a moan came out of somebody's throat. They were too into the moment right now to actually register who did it.

 

They withdrew from the kiss with a wet pop, and they continued to stare at each other. It was really bad, because they were outside, and Rei was getting turned on by the expression Ritsu wore. It was just like the ones he envisioned in those fantasies of his. Catching his breath, he grabs Ritsu by the hand and starts dragging him towards the school gates.

 

Startled, Ritsu hurries to keep pace with his brother's sudden actions. “Wai- Onii-chan, what are you doing!?”

 

“We're going home.”

 

“Wai- Slow down, I can't keep up---”

 

Suddenly Rei stops, and grabs his younger brother bridal style and Ritsu starts to turn red. “Wai- Onii-chan!!”

 

“I can't wait, Ritsu.” Rei said, very dark, and Ritsu was startled by the older brother that was carrying him. His eyes were completely blown, something that looked like lust dripped everywhere in the atmosphere around him. “I want you Ritsu, right now. But it would be terrible of me to just fuck you out here, so I'm taking you home with me. I can't wait Ritsu so please---”

 

“Ok I got it.... Just let me down, this is too embarrassing...” Ritsu mumbled.

 

Somehow, Rei took that as a rejection, and brought Ritsu back to the ground with a sad expression on his face.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way Onii-chan... here...” Ritsu pointed to his chest that held his heart that was working so hard at the moment. “Can't you see, I want the same thing as you? I want to go home quickly too, so we need to go through the shortcuts...”

 

Rei, now a little more calm, gulped back his overwhelming desires and told Ritsu to lead the way. He figured Ritsu found some alternative route to get home... It was probably how he managed back then so then he could avoid meeting up with himself... but Rei didn't mind it at all. Not with the plans they had for tonight...

 

* * *

 

They opened the door to their household, and as usual, the rooms were dark. “They must be on some business trip or something.” Ritsu smiled. For once he was thankful his parents were workaholics.

 

Rei took Ritsu's hand once again and went up the stairs, turning and going into the room that was most definitely his bedroom. Ritsu closed the door behind him and immediately Rei pushed him against it, taking him into his arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Ritsu kissed back with equal passion, arms finding themselves around Rei's neck. They didn't just stay there through. The two of them ran their hands all over as they kissed, the desire to touch growing by the second. Rei continued his assault at Ritsu's mouth, tongues clashing as they mapped every place their tongues could reach. Ritsu constantly shuddered at the new sensations that came surging through his body, but he wanted more.

 

At that moment, Rei sucked on his tongue a bit and bit down just hard enough for blood to flow from the puncture wounds. Ritsu gave a slightly high pitched moan at that, and surprised, Rei withdrew. “Sorry, dear Ritsu... Did I hurt you?” Through the haze of lust, Rei's concerned gaze fell upon his younger brother. Ritsu was panting heavily, a dark flush spread across his cheeks, and a little bit of blood came down from the corner of his lip. Eyes unfocused, he wondered why his brother stopped what he was doing. “Huh...? Why did you stop?”

 

Rei took his thumb and wiped away the blood on Ritsu's face. “You sounded like it hurt, are you okay?”

 

Ritsu shook his head, his hair now looking messy and unkempt. “No... You're making me feel good and we're not even at the bed yet...” At those words Rei's heart flipped, and the blood rushed to his groin, already feeling strained withing the confines of his pants. Suddenly, grabbing Ritsu by the waist he lifted him up, and Ritsu locked his legs around Rei's own waist.

 

“I can't wait any longer...” Rei groaned, Ritsu chuckled and met Rei's forehead with his own. “In that case, take me to the bed?” And all Rei could do was smile.

 

* * *

 

Ritsu turned off the showerhead, and wiped himself down before grabbing the nearby bathrobe and left the bathroom. To be honest, he couldn't believe how long it has been since he and his brother made love for the first time. Now they seem to do it so often Ritsu can't help but look forward to those moments. Because they are idols from different groups, it is quite difficult for the two of them to spend time alone. However, that doesn't prevent them from finding ways to make it know they are both claimed. It was a thing they made sure to do, as a sign of marked territory.

 

With the markings they always made a vow to come back to each other by the time the mark was going to fade away. And come back to each other they did. Each and every time.

 

It was difficult for the two of them to do anything in public. The fact that they were brothers, and idols, made it that much harder for them to find an opportunity to spend an evening alone. In the end, they would usually stay in their apartment, enjoy each other's company, and fuck all night long. They were totally fine with those plans, but it always irritated Ritsu to no end.

 

Because they have to fake everything in front of the public eye.

 

Despite that though, Ritsu is happy with his life now. He's away from those horrible parents, and he's living life with his big brother the way he's wanted to for the longest time.

 

And now all he can do is patiently wait for his brother to come back home, and then they can do what they always do in the covers of the night.

 

With nothing to do, Ritsu made his way back to the inviting bed. Sleep was still his favorite thing to do to pass time (When he was alone), and the bed always looked so comfortable to bury himself in. He accepted the invitation, and dived in with an article of clothing that belonged to Rei.

 

“Hurry back, Onii-chan.” Ritsu muttered, as he breathed in Rei's scent from a white dress shirt he somehow had in his clothes. With the calming scent, his eyes fluttered, and he drifted off once again, the faint screams of the female fans and the excitement of the concert faint to the sleep he was pulled into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing in this fanfic... Because I might regret what comes after this fanfic lol.


End file.
